


Finding Our Stars - Bonus Story

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Family, Nicknames, Running Away, Shiny Hunting (Pokemon), Snow, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'They seemed to be in a room with many other brown Eevee eggs, some still as rocks while others shook a bit, one on the other not to far away having a few cracks of its own. They lay in nest of blankets, the warm sun shining through a window straight onto his egg shell pieces. The Eevee squinted, he could see perfectly fine, but the light bothered his eyes, most likely since he basically stared straight at it as he entered the world.The human opened a door to what seemed to be a large shed or small barn, for they exited onto a sprawling green field, trees sprouting here and there. Berry bushed lay at their bases, Oran, Sitrus, Logan, Pecha, Cheri, and many others spread between.But what was fascinating were the brown pokemon currently turning to watch the human.'A world were they were wanted to be one thing, but then ignored as extras when not. Where when every other of there kind around them kept separate, two connected like puzzle pieces. All was normal for several monthsUntil a new Eevee hatch. And without realizing, Sleep and Pecha connected to a much bigger puzzle on a journey to find their little dark Star





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho what's this? Moon had another head cannon and wrote out a entire chapter, plans on writing a second one, posted the first chapter on Tumblr
> 
> And then completely forgot to post it to Ao3?
> 
> You know it :D
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this though, the next main story part is in the works!
> 
> I will say this though, I AM starting school in merely a few days, so chapters, parts, and one shots might be slow!
> 
> Reminder this is not my story, this belongs to @sugarglider-s on Tumblr!

Crack

what.. was that? 'Light' his mind supplied. The creature pushed a paw to the egg's shell, lightning bolts shooting along.

crack

"C'mon c'mon c'mon" a voice? Someone was talking outside wherever he was, instinct kicking in. The creature kicked the shell's inside, pushing.

crack

The light grew brighter and brighter as more fell through the splits, causing the pokemon to blink, the light bothering his eyes.

crack

Almost out.

crack

Just a bit more.

crack

Almost-

_ CRACK _

The egg split open, the Eevee inside tumbled out.

"Ugggh, another normal" the voice muttered, making the Eevee look up.

The figure above him reached out a hand, patting him head "sorry bud, you not the one. Let's go put you with the others" the Eevee blinked, shaking his fur as he stood and chirped a confused ok.

The human picked him up, letting the Eevee look around.

They seemed to be in a room with many other brown Eevee eggs, some still as rocks while others shook a bit, one on the other not to far away having a few cracks of its own. They lay in nest of blankets, the warm sun shining through a window straight onto his egg shell pieces. The Eevee squinted, he could see perfectly fine, but the light bothered his eyes, most likely since he basically stared straight at it as he entered the world.

The human opened a door to what seemed to be a large shed or small barn, for they exited onto a sprawling green field, trees sprouting here and there. Berry bushed lay at their bases, Oran, Sitrus, Logan, Pecha, Cheri, and many others spread between.

But what was fascinating were the brown pokemon currently turning to watch the human.

The Eevee's eyes widened as Eevees like himself stared back, brown eyes curiously inspecting him.

"There's another one hatching right now" the human announced to the crowd, setting the newly hatched Eevee down. No Eevee made a move toward the human, just continuing their business when they walked back inside.

Eevee blinked, confusion filling him " _ excuse me _ " he squeaked to a nearby Eevee. She stop confused " _ what's going on _ ?" He asked, curiosity filling his mind.

" _ That's Manti _ " she explained, shaking out her fur "they/them pronouns. Apparently they're breeding for shiny grey colored Eevees, when ever they come out with one it's brought over to their house instead of staying with us" Eevee stared at the large house she pointed at before walking away.

He jumped a few minutes later as the door opened again, 'Manti' sighing as another brown Eevee lay in his arms. He set the squinting Eevee down next to the other before walking away.

" _ What going on _ ?" The squinting Eevee asked, confused. The older Eevee explained as the walked over to a shaded spot, apologising with his small knowledge.

" _ That's so weird _ " the younger mumbled softly, starting a tad scared out at the other pokemon. They ended up curling together near a Peacha Berry bush under a red apple tree, the younger enjoying the sweet tasting berries. The taste was ok with the older, but maybe a bit too sweet.

" _ Hey _ " the younger looked up " _ it's ok to be scared, we're new to all this _ " the older snuggled closer " _ we'll stick together. _ "

The younger hummed " _ it might be possible Manti could name us, or give us to someone else to name, but do you wanna give each other nicknames? Might be easier since we're both Eevee _ s" he giggled.

" _ Hmm ok, how about Sleep for me, since that's all I want to do right now _ " the older joked, causing the younger to laughed. " _ All right then Sleep, what's mine? _ " Sleep felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but couldn't help but let out a small laugh " _ how about Peacha, since your so sweet? _ " He suggested, giving a grin as the younger gave a very noticeable blush and froze. Sleep felt sudden fear, what if he took offense, what if he didn't like it, what if-

The younger smiled, tucking his head under the older's chin " _ I love it _ " Peacha whispered.

______________________________

Sleep watched sleepily as Manti entered the Hatchery. It had been several months since Sleep and Peacha hatched, only one shiny grey Eevee had appeared. Manti seemed very happy, the two being close enough to hear them mutter "finally a Jolteon" before walking off. Apparently the human had been attempting for a long time to gain every shiny Eevee and Eeveelution, already having the normal furs.

It had been quite a while since the last shiny though, Manti gaining more and more annoyed.

" _ FOR ACREUS SAKE _ " a scream raged from the Hatchery, startling Peacha from sleep. Manti exited, clearly upset but just let out an sign, setting the Eevee down before walking away. Sleep looked curiously at the new Eevee.

Even for a newly hatched, the Eevee was very small. It crouched in the setting sun's lights, darker than normal furred slightly spiked in fear. Poor Eevee must have been terrified having a scream be the first noise he heard. Anger at Manti bubbled in Sleep for a moment before Pecha stood up, bounding over to the curled up Eevee.

" _ Hey _ " Pecha whispered and Sleep wandered up behind " _ are you ok? _ " The Eevee glanced up, brilliantly rich violet eyes stared. Sleep blinked. Manti really must have not gotten a good look at this Eevee, otherwise it probably would have never left his sight.

" _ I- I _ " the dark Eevee mumbled, shrinking down. Pecha blinked " _ oh no it's ok, Manti's not mad specifically at you _ " he comforted.

Sleep gently nudged the Eevee up, the small one following them. After that day the two hatched, the Pecha bush under the rich red apple tree had become their sleeping spot. There was a large radius of open grass between that tree and other objects, giving the two, now three privacy.

The two calmed the Eevee down, explaining the situation as they curled him between the two.

" _ So, Manti is a shiny breeder? _ " The Eevee mumbled tiredly as the others nodded. The violet eyes were locked on the sky as stars started shining brightly, calming the Eevee even more.

" _ Do you.. do you want me to leave you guys alone? _ " He whispered asked.

" _ No! _ " Pecha cried, snuggling up closer. The Eevee blinked " _ but your so close, I don't want to interfere. _ "

Sleep shook his head " _ we choose who we want to be around _ " he looked up at the stars alongside the Eevee " _ and to prove that I, the amazing Sleep, with give you a nickname _ " Pecha swatted him with his tail " _ of course, only if you want one. _ "

The Eevee looked over and hesitated " _ are.. are you sure? _ " Sleep nodded.

" _ Alright.. _ " Sleep and Pecha snuggled the small one closer " _ how about Star, dark one? _ " Sleep mumbled sleepily, glancing one last time at the sky the violet eyes were still latched onto.

The dark one thought for a moment, before nodding.

" _ I.. I like it _ " Star mumbled, smiling.

______________________________

Manti walked out, fresh air shifting around them. Footfall behind them made the breeder turn, smiling as an old friend walked out.

"So I heard you were looking for an Eevee. I just had a special looking Eevee born about two weeks ago, bright purple eyes. It's not a shiny so it's useless to me, but a dragon evolution would look cool with those eyes.

When Sleep and Pecha woke up, their little Star was gone.

______________________________

Sleep comforted Pecha as the younger cried. " _ Don't worry, we'll find him _ " Pecha just shook his head.

" _ Manti took him while we slept, he probably gave him off to a trainer _ " he mumbled between tears. It was probably true, occasionally humans would come by and take one of the 'extra' Eevees along with them.

Sleep growled " _ we will find him _ " the tone causing Pecha to look up as Sleep stood up, making his way to the fence.

" _ But we can't leave! _ " Pecha exclaimed, eyes wide. "Yes we can" Sleep argued calmly, hopping through the boards " _ just no one has. Listen, Manti doesn't care about us, we might have been split anyways because they gave us to two separate trainer _ " Pecha hesitated, remembering the sad truth.

" _ I'm leaving to find our Star, whether your coming or not _ " Pecha finally looked up, determined. He hopped through the fence, tucking his head under Sleep's chin and nuzzling the Eevee's chest " _ like you can get rid of me that easily _ " Pecha purred.

the two split, glancing one last time at the Eevee farm, seeing other Eevees watch them with shocked faces as the turned away.

" _ Now _ " Pecha growled, walking into the forest, the unknown " _ let's get our Star back. _ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' "It must be snow" Sleep thought aloud, lifting a paw to poke as the slow falling dots "I've only ever heard of it of course. Come on, it doesn't seem to be coming down that heavy, let's keep going."
> 
> Pecha looked back at the storm covered sky, nodding "they don't look too bad, it probably won't get to heavy anyways." '
> 
> It's time these two found some help, why not surprise them a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Freaking. FRICK
> 
> THIS SURVISES, THAT SURVIVES, IM WORKING ON THIS SERIES AGAIN I SWEAR!
> 
> Ya I was having some major writing block, I knew what I wanted to write but I just couldnt put words down! But this here!.. and it's not over yet 😅
> 
> I'm splitting it instead of 2 chapters it's now 3, reason being I didnt think it flowed well to slap the ending onto this. But do enjoy! See you next chapter! (..or part!)

The two had been walking for weeks, avoiding trainers and other pokemon. Exhaustion clawed at their muscles, but neither could get much rest as they journeyed on.

Currently the two lay resting under a great Oak tree, its branches lazily swayed as a frost bitten breeze ran through the leaf baren Winter forest. Pecha glanced at his friend as Sleep slept- ha, the coincidence. Even with Pecha blocking the chill wind though, he would be waking any moment.

The Eevee glanced out at the frostbitten grass, only weeks ago fresh green and swaying in the warm autumn wind, bristle under a cloud covered sky as dusk neared. No matter the chill, it was still beautiful, only hearing about Winter from long staying Eevees.

Pecha looked at his friend again as Sleep started to shift, slowly raising his head. Pecha giggled, setting a small lick on the other's head.

"C'mon, we should get moving" the Eevees shook out their pelts as they stood, side by side as they continued their journey. Something crisp nipped their noses, a cold scent they had never smelled before.

It only took moments after that for something white to start drifting down upon them, Pecha sticking his tongue out curiously, only to jump when one landed.

"Those are  _ cold _ !" He exclaimed, blinking at the frosty flakes.

"It must be snow" Sleep thought aloud, lifting a paw to poke as the slow falling dots "I've only ever heard of it of course. Come on, it doesn't seem to be coming down that heavy, let's keep going."

Pecha looked back at the storm covered sky, nodding "they don't look too bad, it probably won't get to heavy anyways."

______________________________

It got heavier.

Pecha pressed against Sleep's fur, wind blowing snow into his face. White blanketed the forest floor by a couple of inches already, the snow storm going full force on the pair as they stumbled through the new experience.

Step by step the two shivered against each other, every bush covered heavily in white and no burrow entrances lay beneath tree roots. They were trapped.

"D-do you s-s-see anyth-thing?" Sleep stutter, looking up at the night snow storm's clouds. Pecha just shook his head in response, burying his nose in his partner's fur.

Sleep suddenly stopped, fur bristling. Pecha looked up, fear filling his freezing body as a small figure approached. It looked similar sized to both of the eevees, but even with the two to one advantage, realizations flashed through both minds.

Neither of them had ever battled before.

Sleep still stood strong "who's t-there!" He barked confidently, ignoring the stutter.

The figure paused as though surprised, before suddenly hopping closer, right into view. Pecha and Sleep gaped.

It  _ was _ another Eevee, but it's fur shone a light silvery gray, similar colored eyes squinting through the snow. It was a shiny Eevee, something they had only ever seen once and only for a short moment before Manti shut it into the house.

"Oh!" A chipper happy voice exclaimed, "what are you doing out here? I knew I saw something, but my friend didn't believe it. Come on, you need to get out of this before you freeze!" Pecha and Sleep exchanging a look.

"Y-your not bring-righing us to a trainer, right?" Pecha questioned, yet the silver Eevee only shook his head sadly.

"No, trainers are always trying to catch us for our fur alone. Really we can only trust each other. But if it's this bad outside I don't want to leave you two outside, that's just wrong" he smiled, turning away and flicking his tail for the two to follow.

And, after a moment of looking at each other, considering the options, Sleep and Pecha followed.

They stood before a great tree, it's massive trunk reaching to the cloud heavy sky. The snow still came down roughly, all three Eevee's coats bright white. Their mysterious cheerful lead shook out his fur before climbing up to a hole in the rough bark, slipping in. After a muffled exchange, the silver Eevee popped his head out again, beckoning below the the snow ridden Eevees to join.

The two shook out their pelts before leaping up, claws sinking into bark as they scrambled up. Pants escaped as they entered, exhausted and freezing cold. They looked up, hoping to thank their two hosts, only to go wide eyed once more.

Their savor was sitting next to  _ another shiny Eevee _ .

The strange thing was though, this shiny had dark silver fur and eyes, not the common light silver.

Manti would have a fit knowing these two existed, especially knowing they will never have them.

"T-thank you for letting us stay the night" Pecha mumbled, sitting up from him ungraceful landing, Sleep sitting up behind "this is our first Winter, we only ever heard stories.."

Dark silver narrowed his eyes curiously "from the looks of it, you've never been exposed to the outdoors" Light poked him, resulting in Dark jumping in surprise.

"What he  _ means _ to say, is it looks like you having some trouble. Did your trainer abandon you?" Pecha and Sleep looked at each other. They were these Eevee's guest, they may as well tell the full story.

"Well" Sleep started "it actually all started with me hatching.."

"So we've been travelling, looking for our friend" Sleep finished, pawing at the ground. The two Eevees looked shocked.

"There are farms just for  _ breeding shinies _ ?" Dark looked horrified, Light just shifted his paws in horror.

"Yes" Pecha confirmed, letting out a yawn "like we said, we've only ever seen one shiny Eevee before, so seeing both of you was a shock" the cave-like hole had piles of long grass laid across the floor, Sleep and Pecha curled together as the shinies mirrored. The two had always thought negative of Manti's actions, but they couldn't change it. They hoped their paths and Manti's never crossed again.

"Huh.." Light flicked his tail "so, you have nicknames, Pecha and Sleep, right?" Sleep nodded.

"Ya, when you live around so many Eevee's, it's just easier. Do you?" Dark shook his head "nicknames are a connection to trainers."

Things trailed off after that, with the dark sky starting to brighten outside. The snowy barely calmed throughout their story, so sleep was the only option.

Pecha curled around his partner, who started softly snoring only moments later. Nuzzling into the others pelt gave some comfort, nostalgia of the three curled next to their Pecha bush in a nest of bracken, leafs, and soft grass.

A tear rolled down his cheek, merging into the soft brown fur. They  _ would _ find their Star, no matter what.

Someday.

______________________________

"Thank you for everything" Pecha purred, rubbing his cheek against Light. Sun shone down on all of their furs as if saying hello for the first time, the heavy snowstorm traces finally disappeared for good. It had only been a few weeks since they met, but both pairs would miss each other.

"No problem, it was  _ berry _ nice to meet you Pecha!" Light giggled, returning the nudge, turning over to where Dark was training Sleep one last time. It had taken some time for Dark to fully trust them, but after Sleep and Pecha admitted they had never been in a battle before he sought to help teach some basics.

After some final words, Pecha and Sleep waved their tails in goodbye as the two pressed against each other, walking forwards, further away from their past.

Pecha didn't know if their paths would ever cross again, but he couldn't help but have a feeling their stories weren't finished with each other.


End file.
